


驱 魔

by Interment (Alonenlavida)



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 晰嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonenlavida/pseuds/Interment





	驱 魔

  
\--

一九二一年的秋天，我搭乘马车前往圣弗朗西斯修道院，那时候，关于这间圣所的传言已在毗邻的小镇传开，湖面一夜之间浮起数百条死鱼，子夜时分每户人家悬挂的十字架都上下颠倒，雌雄莫辨的笑声徘徊在人心惶惶的街道，花草树木在盛夏纷纷枯萎，各种奇异景象围绕着修道院发生，没有人知道是谁所为，也没有人能够阻止。传言撒旦降临在此地，将附身于任何一个倒霉的人，或是使其不幸，人们蜂拥至修道院寻求神父的帮助，白天的告解只得到徒劳无功的回答，却有人开始说，修道院内伫立的圣母像流下血泪，玫瑰玻璃布满狭长的裂纹，他们惊恐地发现，魔鬼也在天主的地盘横行，于是纷纷闭口不提虔诚的祷告，每日的晨会他们排队各领圣餐，个个都阴沉着脸，好像新生的鬼魂。所有的道听途说在我脑海拥有色彩和形状，有些甚至是骇人听闻的，我坐在马车上，翻开随行物品里的圣经，上帝的旨意在我所见的字里行间，如果是这样，我不需要害怕。

我来到这里，源于锡耶纳教区L主教的嘱托，在一个晨祷结束、露水微凉的清晨，他在教堂叫住我，他告诉我，有一桩任务交给我，我来到圣弗朗西斯修道院，是为照顾一个虚弱生病的人。

花园的橙花开得很香，我就在洁白石像守护的喷泉旁等候，一片宁静之中，修道院豢养的鸽子柔声咕咕，雪白的翅膀拍打着，朱红的脚趾踩在绿茵茵的草地，着实可爱。我刚想凑近察看，一个清亮的声音就闯进了我的耳朵，“我不要别人看着我！”我抬头一望，声音的主人正好从月季灌木那里走来，一身白衣，整个人在晨露里泛着光，是一个美丽的二十来岁的青年，他很瘦，几乎弱不禁风，在他旁边的男人是个东方人，身着黑色法衣，腕上还缠着玫瑰念珠，他对这青年说话，声音低沉而动听。“如果你不是常常晕倒，”他说，“也许还能一个人照顾自己。”

美丽的青年脸红了，如果不是因为脸红，他其实非常苍白，双目下还有脆弱的青晕，一副凄美的病容。他的脸孔其实也并非正宗的欧洲血统，我猜想他可能是混血。我大致猜到，东方面孔的男人是这里的神父，Wang。而这一见面就令我移不开眼的青年叫什么名字，成为了我现下最为渴望知道的事。他远远瞧见我，大概因为我痴痴的凝视吧，他忍不住噗嗤笑了，乍看真是个俊美又憔悴的小王子，他过来了，问我：“您怎么称呼？”“Albert。”我呆呆回答。他手上用着柔嫩枝条编织的花冠温柔地戴在了我头上。鉴于之前的言论，我还以为他会把我赶走，可是他笑眯眯的，一会儿又回头拉住了Wang的手，就像牵着亲爱的兄弟。

这一天，在冷清而又美妙的花园里，青年告诉我，他的名字是Ayanga。

 

\--

阿。云。嘎。

我的唇齿相依，舌根黏腻，抵在上颚念出他的名字。含混的发音使我像个咿呀学语的孩童，我不会中文，却一味地模仿这从辞典查来的字词，我合上圣经，感觉爱上了一头纯真羔羊。我愿为他尽心侍奉，而这都是神的意志。我从未这样幸福过，光是平日里所见他的一颦一笑，足以令我的手心温热，血液嗡鸣，我原料想也许他是个骄纵的公子哥，是被宠坏了的、难以讨好的少爷，他却平易近人，往往为我着想的比自己更多，他邀我一同坐下来用餐，一同祷告、叩拜，空闲时候，还在我身上比划，是吩咐院里的嬷嬷也为我做一套新衣服。“你还会长高的。”他微笑着说，拿着我的一件衣服缝补上面掉落的纽扣，他竟然是这样的。午后，他阅读古书，支着下巴在杏花树下沉思，偶尔转过头来，是对我轻言细语，我倒像比他年纪小了，在他面前唯有手足无措、一筹莫展。他的容颜时有哀愁，不知是因为太瘦的苦相，还是其他缘故。除开一日三餐、日常起居，我必须时时关注他的动向，据Wang所说，Ayanga每天翻阅曲谱，是位歌者，以前还曾在唱诗班，或是更以前，他曾在舞台上跳舞，我想象我的小主人舒展身体，天鹅般跳跃、旋转的样子，他的脖颈比鸟类更优美，腰肢比女士更柔软，他就是一只野天鹅，是赛吉尔，是伊莎贝拉，他会穿上褶纱的裙子，脚趾尖立在水上，结冰的湖面映出他的倒影，该多么美。

在我的悉心照料下，Ayanga的情况没再恶化下去，又或许是每天的祷告起了作用，最初他常在梦中呓语，甚至从床上坐起，梦游至房外（我只能领回他，仿佛领着迷路的孩子），他常常告诉我，梦里有声音唤他的名，让他要去那冰天雪地的世界，那里有天使等待着他。“哥哥告诉我，那些声音都不是真的。”他说起Wang，眉目间却始终茫然无助，我想要抹去。我后来知道，他从小是孤儿，既没有父母，也没别的家人，我不由对他抱着了惺惺相惜的怜爱，听他在秋千上哼唱动人的歌谣，也觉得温存的孤独和苦楚。他一天中最幸福的时刻，是见到Wang来，他总是飞扑到男人的怀里，无限的依恋，无限的惹人喜爱，他和Wang说话的语调与我说话时截然不同，他的脸颊会泛起玫瑰般的红晕，眼睛明亮如同宝石，他一一回答Wang的询问，说他是乖乖的，说他想念Wang，而Wang将圣带覆于Ayanga的颈侧，掌心柔情抚着青年的头顶。现在想来，这美丽的人被软禁在修道院的一小块地方，哪儿也不能去，于情于理，都是残酷而无情的，而我当时认为，L主教信任Wang自然有他的道理，因而我选择信任Wang，如果神父觉得这样的处理是对的，那么作为一名看守者，我的职责就是做好我的工作。

每每为我的心上人沐浴，我常常心痛地发现他身上有莫名其妙的瘀伤，青紫的痕迹触目惊心地占据了雪白的肌肤，他说不疼，我却不由地轻柔地用毛巾擦拭，他的精神受到了支持，身体反而越发虚弱，有时倚靠在床榻昏睡一个下午。他昏迷在热水沐浴中时，我小心翼翼地把他抱起来，擦干他的身体，用绵软厚实的毯子包裹住他，然后抱着他（他轻得好像一具骸骨），一路经过午夜寂静的殿堂，穿过长长幽暗的走廊，抵达塔楼的最高处。他在乱梦中轻颤的睫毛比蝴蝶更美得令人落泪，我俯身下去，轻轻地、轻轻地吻他。我甘愿作卡西莫多，而他是我的艾斯米兰达。

 

\--

发现Ayanga不见的那天夜晚，我头一次那样惊慌。我跑下高高的石阶，第一反应是去找神父Wang，就在洁净的修道院之中，我的鞋子踩上了四窜的蜘蛛和蜈蚣，我把那些东西从身上抖落，心里一阵毛骨悚然，肮脏的昆虫布满建筑物的角角落落，彰示着事态不同寻常，我用油布和火柴点燃火把，把虫子从石墙与各个缝隙烤落，它们落在地上化为齑粉，很快就消失了，我举着火把，大声呼喊院里的嬷嬷，却不能唤来一个人来帮忙，我心急如焚，混乱当中冲向黑暗中唯一光明的地方，我几乎是不假思索地推开神父虚掩的房门。

在此之前，我从未参与过驱魔，以前我被告知，驱逐魔鬼的过程是极为可怕的，它能使人感觉到前所未有的压迫力量，因为魔鬼就是如此，没有缘由、没有出路地令人绝望和恐惧。我被排斥在这一过程外的另一个原因就是，神父和主教希望我能够免于恶魔注视的目光，从而避免被伤害。但是那一刻，我的目光停留在Ayanga身上，恐惧没有占据我的心灵，另一种酸楚的心碎反而充斥了灵魂。我的羔羊、我的天鹅、我那美丽的青年赤裸着身体，纤长的双腿并拢又屈起，他破碎诱人地呻吟着，双手探入腿间柔嫩的私处淫靡地揉抚，他吟哦着模糊的音节，窗户透明的影子映在脸庞，仿佛隐秘的泪痕，他低吟Wang的名字，腿根湿润地颤抖着，指尖被红肿的穴口包裹吞咽，撑开被进入的形状，他灵活的手指神经质地、带着响亮的水声奸淫着自己，在一下被三根手指塞满之后他啜泣着惊叫，脚趾蜷缩，粉嫩的阴茎抖动，点点滴滴地射精出来。他的腰肢剧烈地弹动，手指不顾一切地在体内耸动，揉按扩张着脆弱的甬道，最终，虎口处并拢的拇指也挤了进去，只留下整条细瘦的腕诡异地没入几乎要被捣坏的穴口，姿势称得上扭曲。那只手已不是他自己的，而是由魔鬼操控着，是魔鬼在暴烈地侵犯着他，压在他酥软而分开的双腿，压在他痉挛的肢体沉默狠厉地进入他。“……哥哥、疼，我疼……”他眼中闪烁泪光，好凄楚，好疯狂，我捂住嘴巴，拼命忍住难过的哭声，眼睁睁瞧着我的天使被折断翅膀，只是虚弱地、无望地挣扎。从他身后的某个方向，传来低声的、不似人类的声音。那声音低语道：“他这样爱你，神父，他甚至可以为你去死。你难道不爱他吗？你难道没有在深夜想着他，没有想过他直至一夜无眠？你这个伪君子，胆小鬼，上帝的贱狗，看看现在，他做了我的婊子了，神父，你嫉妒、愤怒吗？”

魔鬼尖利的笑声令我捂住耳朵。Wang举起十字架，口中诵读驱魔的篇章，然后，某一时刻，他面沉似水，转过来对我说：“出去。”

我说：“我想要帮忙。”

Wang没有理睬，转而吩咐赶来的几个嬷嬷把Ayanga按住，继续挥洒圣水，诵读篇章。我绞了湿毛巾，擦拭Ayanga满脸的汗与泪。“救救我……”他微弱地说，“救我……”我捧着他的脸，轻声而徒劳，“会好的，都会好起来。”

也就是那时，黑暗中传来魔鬼的一声嘶吼，Wang已经念到，我知道这一章节，正如圣保罗不无敬畏地说：“天上天下，世间一切，一听到耶稣的名字，无一不屈膝叩拜。”

“洪荒宇宙，浩瀚无垠，何以神在万物选择你们，何以你自信神站在凡人这边。”

“因为你为天主的祝辞痛苦，比在地狱还要痛苦百倍。”Wang淡然回答魔鬼，“所以上帝庇佑我们，上帝存在。”

“我诅咒你！”

“那就诅咒我吧，离开这个孩子的身体！”

Wang用圣水在Ayanga的额上画十字，喃喃着祝福，然后，我吃惊地看见，他低下头来，贴住Ayanga的额头，轻言细语。

“小嘎，”他说，“哥哥就在这里。”

行完祝福，他趴伏下来，无比虔诚地、温柔地亲吻了Ayanga沾染着肮脏泥土的足背。我不知道这有没有起作用，但是自Wang这么做之后，魔鬼再也没有说话。

 

\--

驱魔的过程漫长而需要耐心，少则几天，多则数月，有些例子甚至可以是数年，幸运的人能够完全摆脱邪恶力量的影响，有的人却可能一辈子与魔鬼为伴，必须常年去教堂行祷告，在驱魔师手下受祝福。用L主教在信中对我说的话就是：“无论是对驱魔师，还是对被附身者而言，驱魔是一项终身职业。”在圣弗朗西斯修道院的这几年，我亲眼目睹Ayanga的变化，他不再那么单薄瘦削，脸上有了温润的笑意，是被福祉所浸润，成了充满爱意的大人，自然，他也渐渐能够从事日常的活动、劳作，而祷词依旧是每日的功课，因为怠慢会引起不良影响的反噬，他拥有韧性与强大心灵，在与魔鬼的赛跑中，至今没有失败。又一年秋天，我受命照顾Ayanga的旅程宣告结束，我被主教召回教区，在神学院继续学习，后来又成为教区的管理人之一，最后我请求主教，让我回到教堂，做了一名神父。

我再次听闻有关圣弗朗西斯修道院的事，是在多年以后。那是我在聆听一位教徒告解，我令对方伸出手来，我覆手即刻察觉他被魔鬼侵扰，当日便通知同行的神父向梵蒂冈提交申请，之后的一个月里，我为这位教徒进行驱魔。第一次驱魔的效果就很显著，对方表现出了明显的愤怒，我问那躲藏在人身后的魔鬼，“你是谁？”

魔鬼没有说话。但是一会儿，他低声笑起来，“WillIam，啊，WillIam，毛头小子。”

WillIam是我在孤儿院时的名字，现今除了我自己，恐怕没有人知道这件事。我没有搭理他，而是继续说：“报上你的名字！”

魔鬼桀桀地不停地笑。我突然想起，还有一个人知道我的小名，我的羔羊，我的天鹅，我的心上人，我曾对他知无不言，我愿意把我的一切告诉他。魔鬼之间会互相交流，我面前的这一只，显然去过圣弗朗西斯修道院。

“伟大的神父，你也会为了病人不顾一切，献上自己愚蠢的灵魂么？”

“你想说什么？”我禁不住问道。但魔鬼不再说话了，任我如何抛出问题，都不再回答。

当晚我在图书室翻阅托斯卡纳周边城市的报刊，往前翻找直到一年前的版面，夹缝刊登着一则讣告。『一九二九年九月十五日，圣弗朗西斯修道院的神父Xi Wang突发急病离世，葬礼于九月十八日在玛丽教堂举行』我又找出九月十八日至二十日的报纸，社会新闻刊登了圣弗朗西斯修道院着火的事，死了五六个修士，还有一名常驻的外族客人。起火原因没找到，奇异的是，名叫Ayanga的外族在大火中的遗体完好无缺，经历入殓的高温焚化也保持原样，当地民众聚集在殡仪馆外，往抬出的尸体投掷石子，声称死去的年轻人已被魔鬼所有。

一阵风熄灭了烛火，黑暗中，我听见魔鬼的呼吸。魔鬼就在我身旁，静静地看着我，如果这是神的意志，我不会害怕。我合上报纸，浓郁的香风消散在夜里，像那美丽的青年在异国他乡香消玉殒，深厚的哀愁笼罩住了我，我愿意只被这哀愁淹没，直至死去。但现在，有更重要的事等待着我去做。

我明日将启程，前往圣弗朗西斯修道院一探究竟。


End file.
